


Ogni sfumatura del tuo rossore

by Sawi



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Makoto è un adorabile bastardo che si diverte male a infastidire un po' Haruka, Missing Moments, in parte Longdistance!RinHaru
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawi/pseuds/Sawi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka Nanase alle prese con le diverse tonalità di rosso che le guance di Rin possono raggiungere. Rabbia, tristezza, imbarazzo, Haruka vuole rappresentarle tutte con i suoi disegni, ma ben presto si accorge di riuscire a scatenare nel compagno solo sempre le stesse tonalità. Si impegna dunque, scoprendone di nuove, ma si troverà in difficoltà con le ultime tre matite rosse.<br/>La fic si sviluppa assieme alla serie originale, intrecciandosi alla trama dell'anime ma partendo dal presupposto che Rin e Haruka si fossero messi assieme alla fine della prima stagione (aka, ci sarà un pezzo in Australia e del post!anime).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ogni sfumatura del tuo rossore

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I legskin sono i costumi lunghi fino alla caviglia, quelli indossati da Makoto e Rin per intenderci.  
> 2) 'Terza base' e 'Casa base' è una terminologia - americana presuppongo - con cui ci si riferisce a vari stadi di una relazione sentimentale. In particolare 'casa base' significa aver consumato l'atto sessuale completo, mentre 'terza base'... mh, diciamo heavy petting.  
> 3) Tra Tokyo e Sydney ci sono tra una o due ore di differenza a seconda della stagione, ma dato che non ci ho capito niente, in questa storia ho scelto una sola ora di differenza.  
> 4) Mi sono basata sul mio stesso prompt [http://sawi93.tumblr.com/post/100027093110/but-can-you-imagine-haruka-trying-to-draw-with] <3

 

 

 

 

Era iniziato tutto come una sciocchezza.  
  
Ad Haruka piaceva disegnare di tanto in tanto, per lo più quando era a lezione e quando non aveva la possibilità di nuotare. I suoi soggetti variavano e spaziavano tra l'acqua ed oggetti quotidiani, piccoli animali ma anche amici, persone a lui care. Molte volte gli era capitato di disegnare un Nagisa sorridente, Makoto che giocava con i gatti che tanto gli piacevano e che lo amavano a loro volta, un Rei in una posa buffa intento a spiegare probabilmente qualcosa di assurdo – qualcosa che però, quasi certamente, Haruka avrebbe compreso e avrebbe condiviso in silenzio.  
  
Poi... ogni tanto ritraeva Rin. Aveva ripreso a disegnare il suo _ragazzo_ da quando si erano messi assieme, e la maggior parte delle volte i suoi disegni altro non erano che il suo sorriso smagliante e il rosso dei suoi capelli, un modo del tutto personale per dimostrare il suo affetto al ragazzo più giovane. Un modo tutto 'personale' letteralmente, perché Haruka non aveva mai mostrato alcun disegno di Rin, neanche a Makoto, e non perché se ne vergognasse, ma perché sentiva che mancava qualcosa, qualcosa che non riusciva a spiegarsi e che pure _sentiva_ ogni volta che si ritrovava a fissare uno di quei ritratti fatti dei suoi ricordi più recenti e più lontani.  
  
Poi lo capì.  
  
I disegni erano pallidi; c'era sì il  rosso dei capelli e degli occhi di Rin, che il più delle volte aggiungeva perché lo trovava irresistibile, così come c'era anche il rosa di alcuni petali di ciliegio che spesso ricorrenti nei suoi disegni, eppure... erano ritratti sbiaditi.  
  
Mancava il rossore delle sue guance.  
  
Un giorno, durante una sera piovosa e fredda che stava passando in camera sua, curvo sulla scrivania, una delle sue matite rosse era scivolata sul foglio, esattamente sulla guancia di uno degli ennesimi volti di Rin che stava concludendo.  
  
A quel punto aveva capito; mancava quel rosso, quell'adorabile rossore che spesso tingeva le gote del compagno per i più svariati motivi – rabbia, imbarazzo, confusione e anche tristezza, quando piangeva. Haruka si era ritrovato a sorridere teneramente al proprio disegno, ma quando se ne era accorto si era imbronciato immediatamente e aveva chiuso di scatto il suo quaderno.  
  
Ci voleva un bagno.

  
–––––––––––––

  
Era iniziato tutto come una sciocchezza, ma divenne presto quasi un'ossessione.  
  
Ogni volta che vedeva Rin arrossire – e questo succedeva spesso – Haruka, una volta a casa, disegnava. Riproduceva l'espressione che aveva visto e con le matite rosse colorava quelle guance, dandogli vita, una vita che spesso lo faceva sorridere come un ebete e che come conseguenza lo irritava. Non poteva sentire le farfalle nello stomaco per colpa di un suo semplice disegno.  
  
Eppure succedeva sempre.  
  
Ben presto però sorse un problema: nonostante Rin arrossisse spesso, la sua espressione e la tonalità di rosso che assumeva erano più o meno sempre le stesse, e non andava affatto bene. Haruka aveva molte matite rosse che poteva mescolarle per creare tante e tante sfumature differente di colore, e non aveva intenzione di sprecare il nuovo set di matite che aveva comprato – Makoto era stato decisamente sorpreso quando gli aveva chiesto di accompagnarlo ad un negozio di belle arti in città, ma gli era bastata un'occhiata per capire fin troppo, e ad Haruka Nanase non andava mai bene quando i suoi sentimenti erano tanto evidenti al suo amico, perché questo significava doverlo guardare di traverso ad ogni sorriso di troppo.  
  
E Makoto era un mago nel fare sorrisini che ai più apparivano innocui, ma che per Haruka nascondevano troppe verità.  
  
Era terribilmente grato che Rin fosse un idiota e che non capisse perché Makoto gli avesse detto più volte che sarebbe stato un ottimo modello per la pittura dal vivo.  
  
Ma comunque, il problema sussisteva, e dopo settimane di allenamenti congiunti al Samezuka e appuntamenti occasionali tra loro, soli, la situazione non era cambiata: Haruka riusciva a scatenare in Rin sempre lo stesso rossore.  
  
Questo finché non decise di impegnarsi più attivamente.  
  
Nella loro relazione, che era ancora agli inizi?  
  
No, nell'irritare e nel mettere in imbarazzo Rin.

  
–––––––––––––  
  
  
« _HARU,_ cosa diavolo stai facendo?!»  
  
«Un dolce.»  
  
Lo aveva invitato a casa sua, riuscendo già così ad ottenere una nuova ed interessante tonalità di rosso , più scura e diffusa, paragonabile a quella con cui gli aveva chiesto la prima volta di uscire assieme. Aveva pensato di preparargli qualcosa che lo irritasse – un dolce appunto, dato che non gli piacevano – eppure il rossore che aveva ora sulle guance era d'imbarazzo e indecisione.  
  
Interessante.  
  
«S-sì ok ma...» sospirò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. «Spiegami come ti è finita tutta quella panna lì in faccia.»  
  
«Oh.»  
  
«Oh?!» sbottò il ragazzo, avvicinandolo e afferrando un canovaccio per poi porgerglielo, nervoso anche nei movimenti. «Pulisciti, finisco di... sistemare la tavola.»

«Se perdo tempo la panna si smonta e non è più buona per il dolce.» gli rispose con tono piatto, concentrato su quel che stava facendo ma con lo sguardo comunque fisso sul volto di Rin, per studiarlo.  
  
«Stai cercando di dirmi che devo pulirti io?»  
  
Haruka ponderò sulla sua risposta.  
  
«No.» mormorò.  
  
“ _Se vuoi._ ”

«Tch, ma tu guarda...» grugnì Rin, e anche se apparentemente scocciato si arrese e sollevò il braccio per iniziare a pulirlo; Haruka lo lasciò fare restando in silenzio, sporgendosi verso di lui per facilitargli il compito. Era stranamente piacevole.  
  
«Fatt— oh no, aspetta, girati.»  
  
Haruka fece come richiesto, lasciando momentaneamente stare il dolce – verso cui di per sé non aveva particolare interesse – e si voltò del tutto.  
  
Questa volta, al posto del tessuto sentì sulla sua guancia le dita di Rin, che tolsero un po' della panna.  
  
Quando Haruka incrociò lo sguardo dell'altro, avvertì una strana tensione, come... un'attesa o un desiderio che il compagno stava nascondendo e che Haruka fu certo di condividere, così come condivideva il calore al petto e il subbuglio dello stomaco. Invitarlo a casa sua era stata un'ottima idea, forse non solo per disegnare, ma anche per far sì che entrambi si convincessero a fare qualche passo avanti.  
  
Magari verso la terza base?  
  
Si leccò le labbra.  
  
«Fatto.» mormorò a quel punto Rin, ritirando la mano per pulirsi il dito sporco, ma— non ne ebbe modo. Il moro gli afferrò il polso e si sporse in avanti, leccando e _succhiando_ quel dito senza battere ciglio.  
  
E fu così che scoprì la seconda tonalità di  rosso della giornata, a cui ne seguì ancora un'altra, vista più tardi e nella penombra della sua stanza.  
  
Terza base conquistata.

  
–––––––––––––  
  
  
Dopo la terza base, passò molto prima del raggiungimento della casa base, ma durante quell'ampio lasso di tempo, Haruka riuscì ad assistere a numerosissime altre tonalità.  
  
Ci fu il loro primo litigio – almeno, il loro primo litigio dopo il ritorno di Rin –, cui seguirono giorni di silenzio, giorni bui in cui neanche la vicinanza di Makoto era riuscita a tirarlo su di morale, neanche l'acqua. Il disegno del volto infuriato di Rin era separato da tutti gli altri e aveva tratti più scuri e spessi, frastagliati e decisi, riflesso diretto della sua stessa rabbia e tristezza.  
  
Poi però, così come quel litigio era nato tutto si era risolto, e allora erano ricominciati a mostrarsi i rossori sereni, impacciati e imbarazzati, e quel disegno cupo non fu più l'ultimo; ne seguirono altri, sempre più solari e allegri e _rossi_ _._  
  
Una volta Haruka era stato talmente bravo nel metterlo in imbarazzo – per di più senza neanche volerlo veramente, il suo era stato un commento del tutto sincero riguardo quanto i legskin che indossava prima fossero decisamente più sexy, specialmente per come gli risaltassero le cosce e la mercanzia – che il volto del compagno era diventato talmente paonazzo, fin sopra le orecchie, da farlo preoccupare.  
  
Yamazaki però gli aveva assicurato con un'occhiata che non aveva nulla da temere.  
  
E allora aveva aggiunto anche l'amico di Rin al disegno di quella tonalità di  rosso , giusto per ricordarsi della sua espressione irritata.  
  
Un'altra volta invece, quando andarono assieme all'acquario di Tokyo, Haruka fu tanto preso dalla vista di tutta quell'acqua e dei delfini che rischiò di perdersi il rossore di felicità che aveva colorato il volto del ragazzo al suo fianco e che lo aveva accompagnato per tutta la giornata. Il moro non aveva avuto idea del perché Rin avesse quell'espressione così rilassata e serena, né era riuscito a comprendere per quale motivo lo avesse fissato più del dovuto, ma stranamente in quel frangente non lo aveva infastidito.  
  
Solamente in seguito comprese il perché di quel sorriso e di quel rossore: Rin adorava vederlo così... sincero, onesto, sorridente, così perso nel suo stupore infantile e genuino da non accorgersi di quanto fosse diventato espressivo, molto più del solito.  
  
Questo Rin glielo disse un giorno molto particolare, durante il loro primo appuntamento sotto i petali di ciliegio, quando il compagno si colorò di una nuova tonalità di rosso quando gli chiese se voleva essere il suo _fidanzato_ . Haruka, più che convinto di esserlo già, non aveva avuto particolari reazioni, ma quando Rin lo aveva baciato e si era messo a piangere di gioia contro la sua spalla, davanti ad ogni passante, allora si era sentito _diverso_ , e improvvisamente la parola _fidanzato_ aveva acquisito anche per lui un nuovo e più importante significato.  
  
Un significato che gli aveva fatto accettare l'anello che Rin gli aveva appositamente comprato – dannato romantico – e che lo aveva fatto sorridere ed arrossire.  
  
Sì, perché nonostante tutto anche Rin aveva la sua buona dose di vendette, e _oh_ se riusciva anche lui a far arrossire Haruka.  
  
Ma questa non è la storia dell'abilità innata di Rin Matsuoka di far imbarazzare Haruka Nanase con commenti romantici e sexy, né la narrazione dei suoi baci e morsi tanto perfetti da far vergognare il moro per i gemiti che gli sfuggivano. No, questa è la storia di Haruka Nanase e di come questi entrò in crisi quanto si accorse di non riuscire a trovare le ultime tonalità di rosso mancante.

  
–––––––––––––  
  
  
Si trattava di tre, tre differenti matite.  
  
La prima trovò il suo utilizzo quando Rin lo trascinò in Australia per aiutarlo a scoprire quale fosse il futuro che voleva per sé.  
  
Era un periodo cupo, buio, in cui lui e Rin si erano visti meno a causa dei loro allenamenti e degli studi, in cui le pressioni sempre maggiori su Haruka avevano fatto scattare il moro, che aveva urlato contro le uniche persone al mondo che non avrebbe mai voluto ferire.  
  
Un periodo che però si rischiarò presto grazie alle parole preziose di Rin, grazie alla sua sincerità e ai suoi racconti, grazie a tutte le esperienze che gli permise di fare: la vista di nuovi mondi, la conoscenza di nuove persone e nuove culture. La dimostrazione che avrebbe potuto continuare a nuotare per sé, se solo si fosse un po' interessato ai tempi in acqua, alle vasche e al mondo atletico.  
  
E poi l'esperienza dell'amore, consumato la loro terza notte in Australia su un letto matrimoniale decisamente stretto.  
  
  
  
«Haru...»

Il mormorio contro il suo collo fu seguito dal primo bacio di quella quarta notte in albergo. Erano sdraiati, sotto le coperte, ed erano rivolti l'uno contro l'altro; erano stanchi, sì, ma non avevano voglia di dormire. Nessuno dei due voleva sprecare il tempo che gli restava, perché anche se non lo avevano detto ad alta voce, lo sapevano: si sarebbero separati. Haruka non credeva che tutto tra loro fosse finito, affatto, ma... c'era comunque paura, in lui. Paura che la distanza fisica che li avrebbe separati sarebbe stata troppo forte, paura che Rin si sarebbe stufato della sua probabile incapacità a tenere regolari contatti tramite e-mail e quant'altro.  
  
Paura che avesse trovato qualcun altro in quel paese straniero.  
  
Ma non disse nulla, e invece si avvicinò all'altro, perdendosi nel suo calore e lasciando che il suo odore, così familiare e buono, lo avvolgesse.  
  
«Vieni con me.» sentì presto mormorare, egoisticamente.  
  
«No.»  
  
Rin gli morse con delicatezza la pelle del trapezio, facendolo rabbrividire. «Non qui in Australia...» sussurrò, e mentre scese giù sulla sua clavicola, Haruka sentì le sue ciglia solleticarlo. «Alle Olimpiadi.»  
  
Tremò appena e chiuse gli occhi, stringendo un pugno tra i capelli del compagno, tenendolo contro di sé. Anche se aveva trovato il suo sogno, anche se aveva capito di condividere il futuro che lo attendeva con Rin, il pensiero delle Olimpiadi e delle gare internazionali continuava ancora ad innervosirlo. Era una novità, qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di dover affrontare nella sua vita, e la tranquillità con cui Rin ne parlava lo infastidiva.  
  
Anche lui voleva essere così deciso, tranquillo e determinato.  
  
«Sì.» riuscì a mormorare eventualmente.  
  
Voleva provarci e riuscirci.  
  
«Haruuu... sii più convincente per una volta.»  
  
...Ultimamente Rin iniziava a capirlo un po' troppo. Non come Makoto, ma decisamente _troppo_ .  
  
«Sono convincente.»  
  
Avvertì il sorriso contro il suo petto.  
  
«Non proprio, ma posso accontentarmi.» gli rispose in un altro mormorio, accompagnato questa volta non da un bacio, ma da una mano che ancora titubante, come la sera precedente, si fece strada sotto la sua maglia, accarezzandogli il ventre e il petto. Haruka non aveva bisogno di aprire gli occhi e guardarlo per sapere di che tonalità di  rosso fossero le sue guance.  
  
Erano imbarazzo, desiderio e insicurezza assieme.  
  
«Non... voglio forzarti.»  
  
Molta insicurezza.  
  
«Non lo stai facendo, Rin.»  
  
Né ora, mentre lo accarezzava e poggiava un ginocchio tra le sue gambe, né riguardo al suo sogno. Rin non lo stava costringendo a nuotare, Rin non lo stava spingendo a fare qualcosa che lui non voleva.  
  
Haruka non lo avrebbe mai accettato.  
  
Quel che lui aveva scelto lo aveva fatto solo per sé, per il suo futuro e il suo desiderio di poter continuare a nuotare. Se poi questo suo sogno coincideva con quello del compagno, che colpe poteva farsene, Rin?  
  
«Mh... A-allora vieni qui.» così dicendo si allontanò all'improvviso da lui e, mettendosi a sedere, trascinò Haruka nella stessa posizione.  
  
«Rin?» gli domandò confuso, corrucciandosi lievemente. Pensava – e sperava – che il compagno volesse ripetere l'esperienza della sera precedente, ma a quanto sembrava Rin aveva altre idee, per il momento.  
  
«Tornerò in Australia.» gli disse risoluto, guardandolo dritto negli occhi e poggiandogli entrambe le mani sulle spalle, come per rinforzare le sue parole. Haruka adocchiò momentaneamente le dita del ragazzo sulla sua maglia, poi tornò a concentrarsi sul volto avanti a sé, cercando di capire cosa volesse comunicargli.  
  
Ma era sempre difficile capirlo.  
  
«Me lo hai già detto.»  
  
«E mirerò al mondo.»  
  
Haruka non rispose, né diede segno di averlo ascoltato o compreso, ma Rin proseguì comunque.  
  
«Staremo lontani, e lo so che sei negato con i cellulari e le mail. E le lettere. P-però—»  
  
«Ci sono anche le chiamate su Skype.»  
  
Haruka trattenne a stento una risata quando la mascella di Rin si spalancò e restò così, aperta, per molti secondi.  
  
«L— le... le chia... chiamate di—»  
  
«Skype.»  
  
«Sul serio?!»  
  
«Certo.» gli rispose, e c'era un po' di irritazione nella sua voce. Ma come, non sapeva cosa fosse Skype? Non... voleva che si sentissero o che si vedessero per video-chiamata? Voleva— troncare forse?  
  
«Ri—»  
  
«N-non pensavo che... non credevo— Insomma, ci hai pensato tu.» borbottò confusamente, sorridendo e avvicinandosi a lui per abbracciarlo e nascondere così il suo rossore. Ma si trattava di una tonalità nuova, forse, e Haruka non voleva perdersela. Lo spinse dunque leggermente via, così da poterlo guardare in volto.  
  
Si accorse in quel momento che aveva anche gli occhi lucidi.  
  
«Haru... c-ci- hai pensato tu.»  
  
«...Sì.»  
  
Rin rise, e la sua risata era bellissima.  
  
«Ci hai pensato tu.»  
  
Ed eccola una delle tre tonalità che gli mancavano, lì davanti ai suoi occhi: Rin aveva un'espressione ancora un po' sorpresa in volto, sollevata e felice; la bocca era socchiusa ed orientata verso un sorriso, gli occhi erano dolci e le sopracciglia appena alzate Le guance, tutte rosse.  
  
Un bellissimo rosso.

Haruka non capiva, ma Rin si era sentito amato. Si era sentito per una volta non l'unico a spingere Haruka, non l'unico a volere veramente quella relazione. Aveva sentito quanto Haruka ci tenesse a lui e al loro futuro assieme. Alla loro relazione.

 

La mattina del giorno dopo, Rin vide Haruka nascondere in fretta qualcosa dentro il suo zaino. Sembrava un quaderno.

 

  
–––––––––––––  
  
  
Quando si trasferì a Tokyo e Rin partì per l'Australia, ad Haruka mancavano ancora due tonalità di rosso , ed era mortalmente irritato sia perché per via della distanza sarebbe stato terribilmente difficile riuscire a coglierne altre due, sia perché Makoto, avendo scoperto tutto, non la smetteva più di punzecchiarlo al riguardo.  
  
Ovviamente l'amico non lo infastidiva come avrebbe fatto un Rin o un Nagisa; le sue 'frecciatine' erano più subdole e allo stesso tempo apparentemente più innocue, innocenti. Erano sorrisi e domande ingenue, occhiate e risate nei momenti sbagliati.  
  
Erano tutte quelle domande che, seppur poste in modo differente e più o meno diretto, potevano riassumersi in “Quando chiami Rin?”.  
  
E Haruka non sapeva mai come rispondere o ovviare alla domanda. Lui e Rin erano sì in contatto, ma per il momento solo tramite e-mail e il più delle volte in un rapporto di cinque mail di Rin e una di Haruka, e questo non perché il moro non volesse vedere o sentire il compagno, ma perché dopo che si erano salutati all'aeroporto, Haruka aveva compreso che la voce e il volto di Rin, la sua presenza e il suo odore, le sue carezze e i suoi baci, tutto gli sarebbe mancato, e che vederlo e sentirlo in chiamata non sarebbe stato abbastanza.  
  
Si sarebbe solamente sentito più solo, triste e sperduto.  
  
Però, dopo tre settimane e numerose chiamate perse da parte di Rin, Haruka non riuscì più ad ignorare né le domande di Makoto, né le richieste sempre più pressanti da parte del compagno di fare una video-chiamata e così, titubante e nervoso, una sera accese finalmente il portatile e si connesse su Skype.  
  
Non appena fu online, Rin lo chiamò all'istante, tanto da fargli domandare se non lo stesse aspettando fissando lo schermo.  
  
Conoscendolo, era molto probabile, ma questa consapevolezza invece di farlo sorridere lo fece sentire un po' colpevole.  
  
«Rin.» lo salutò, mettendosi le cuffie per avere la voce del compagno ancora più vicina e per poter usufruire del microfono lì incorporato.  
  
Non ricevette però alcuna risposta, e osservando lo schermo non vide altro che nero. Attese un attimo, ma quando nulla si mosse né sentì nulla, il moro si avvicinò un po' al proprio monitor. «Rin?»  
  
«CHE CAZZO—» sentì imprecare tanto ad alta voce direttamente nelle sue orecchie che Haruka abbassò il volume, infastidito. «VAFFANCULO MA TI PARE CHE— CAZZO!»  
  
«...Ri—»  
  
E all'improvviso, qualunque fosse il problema con la webcam di Rin, si risolse. Davanti agli occhi del moro apparve il viso del compagno, ancora corrucciato e arrabbiato contro il proprio computer; non appena sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui, però, l'espressione si distese all'istante, e il posto del cipiglio fu preso da un sorriso smagliante.  
  
«Haru...»  
  
Così gli si presentò il secondo rosso mancante, all'improvviso. Era sulle guance di Rin quando lo rivide dopo tre settimane, era nei suoi occhi luminosi e perfetti, era in quei capelli leggermente in disordine che ricadevano sulla sua fronte e in quella voce tenera, dolce, calda e avvolgente.  
  
Haruka non trovò niente di meglio da rispondergli se non ripetere il suo nome, come in trance.  
  
«S-scusa per prima, non riuscivo a far funzionare 'sto coso...» si scusò, grattandosi goffamente il retro del collo in quel gesto nervoso che era solito fare. «E' strano però, ho controllato un'infinità di volte per vedere se andass—» lo vide mordersi il labbro e arrossire un altro po', portandosi subito dopo i capelli all'indietro.  
  
Un altro gesto nervoso. Non voleva fargli capire che non vedeva l'ora di fare una video-chiamata con lui?  
  
«Avresti potuto chiamarmi, comunque.» il cambio di tono spiazzò il moro per un attimo.  
  
«Non ho avuto tempo.» mentì, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
  
«Mpf.» Rin lo fissò, forse cercando di capire la verità. «Ho parlato con Makoto, sai?» o forse la sapeva già, la verità. «Sei un imbecille, Haru.»  
  
Makoto gliela avrebbe pagata.  
  
«Come va in Australia?» gli chiese in un tentativo di cambiare discorso.  
  
Alla domanda il volto di Rin tornò ad essere radioso, e Haruka fu tentato di allungare una mano verso lo schermo in un tentativo folle di poterlo accarezzare e di poter sentire il suo calore, accanto a sé.  
  
«E' una figata! E'... diverso dall'ultima volta. Questa è la mia vendetta! Sento che ogni giorno sono più forte e...»  
  
Rin andò avanti a parlare a lungo e Haruka continuò ad ascoltarlo per tutto il tempo, rapito. Poterlo vedere gli era mancato, così come sentire la sua voce, poter capire dal suo tono quanto fosse felice ed eccitato dei nuovi allenamenti che, seppur estenuanti, lo spingevano a dare il massimo e a migliorarsi per quel futuro a cui miravano entrambi. Quando finì il suo racconto gli chiese come andava la vita anche a lui, a Tokyo, e anche se il moro gli rispose inizialmente a monosillabi, presto si lasciò andare anche lui, parlandogli di come la città non sapesse di mare e di come lo sgombro fosse meno buono. Gli parlò anche di quanto Makoto si stesse impegnando in università e di come ogni tanto gli chiedesse delle informazioni tecniche sul nuoto, a cui però raramente riceveva soddisfacenti risposte. Ovviamente, gli raccontò anche dei suoi allenamenti, di come tutt'ora non si interessasse ai tempi altrui e propri ma di come la competizione iniziasse a piacergli. Di come _vincere_ lo facesse sentire bene.  
 _  
_Di come gli mancasse già gareggiare contro di lui. _  
  
_No, questo però non glielo disse.

  
  
E così, tra una domanda e una disposta, erano a Tokyo le due di notte, e in Australia le tre.  
  
Rin sbadigliò e si strofinò gli occhi, evidentemente assonnato. Haruka però non voleva staccare la chiamata, non voleva—  
  
«E' meglio che vada, domani ho degli allenamenti... anzi, _tra qualche ora_ li ho, cavoli.»  
  
Il moro non gli rispose, limitandosi a fissarlo.  
  
«Haru...»  
  
Doveva imprimere il suo volto nella sua mente, così che non gli sarebbe mancato più di tanto.  
  
«Domani ci mettiamo d'accordo per quando fare un'altra chiamata, ok?»  
  
Doveva ricordarsi il suo rossore.  
  
Forse poteva provare a fare uno stamp? Dannazione, dove era il pulsante...  
  
«  Mi manchi, Haru. »  
  
Sussultò, e sollevò lo sguardo dalla tastiera verso Rin, che gli sorrise.  
  
La chiamata venne interrotta.  
  
Haruka allungò la mano verso lo schermo, tornato alla home di Skype, e accarezzò il punto in cui fino a qualche attimo prima si era trovato il volto del compagno.  
  
Quando controllò se aveva premuto stamp in tempo, vide solo un'immagine nera.  
  
Ci mise molto ad addormentarsi, e la mattina seguente, invece del suo solito bagno, disegnò.

  
–––––––––––––  
  
  
Quella mattina Rin sarebbe arrivato all'aeroporto e la prima preoccupazione di Haruka era quella di non aver cancellato o quantomeno nascosto tutti gli stamp che in quei cinque mesi aveva fatto di Rin.  
  
La sua seconda preoccupazione era quella di non essere ancora riuscito a trovare l'ultimo rossore. Non lo aveva visto neanche quando avevano provato per la prima volta a fare sesso a distanza, davanti alle webcam. Era stato decisamente molto imbarazzante, eppure il compagno non aveva avuto particolari rossori e, stranamente, per una volta era stato peggio per Haruka. Aveva avuto modo ogni tanto di 'intrattenersi', per lo più in qualche giorno di particolare solitudine, ma farlo davanti a Rin, seppur attraverso uno schermo, era stato molto, _molto_ differente.  
  
Ma non si erano limitati a farlo solo una volta, né si erano accontentati delle chiamate. Qualche volta Rin gli aveva mandato delle foto molto _suggestive_ , e anche messaggi vocali.  
  
Haruka li aveva tutti sul suo computer.  
  
Cavoli, anche quelli non aveva nascosto.  
  
La sua terza preoccupazione infine era—  
  
«Nervoso, Haru-chan?»  
  
Non poter nascondere nulla al suo migliore amico.  
  
«No.»  
  
Makoto lo squadrò e sorrise.  
  
«Non mi hai rimproverato per il 'chan'.»  
  
«…»  
  
«Sta tranquillo.»  
  
«È in ritardo.»  
  
«Non è colpa di Rin se il suo aereo è rimasto più tempo del previsto allo scalo.»  
  
«Poteva avvertire.» ribatté, risentito.  
  
Makoto sospirò. «Forse dormiva…»  
  
“Non sono riuscito a chiudere occhio, io.”  
  
E ovviamente Makoto lesse anche questo suo pensiero.  
  
Come tutti quelli che seguirono durante i restanti trenta minuti di attesa fino all'arrivo di Rin.  
  
  
  
Rin che all'improvviso fu davanti a lui, in carne ed ossa.  
  
In quel momento sperò che Makoto non vedesse quel che stava pensando, per il suo bene e la sua innocenza.  
  
«Rin.» mormorò, senza staccare gli occhi dal compagno, sempre più vicino, più vicino—  
  
«Haru, Makoto!»  
  
Contro di lui. Rin strinse in un abbraccio sia lui che l'amico, affondando però il volto sulla la sua spalla soltanto, per ridere e piangervi.  
  
'Ben tornato a casa' avrebbe voluto dirgli Haruka, ma dato che non erano né a Iwami né tanto meno a casa sua, restò in silenzio.  
  
Eppure, sentiva di aver perso un'importante occasione.  
  
Ad ogni modo, dopo i saluti e la breve sosta in un bar dell'aeroporto per lo più per comprare a Rin un pacchetto di fazzoletti, i tre iniziarono un breve giro turistico per Tokyo. Rin non aveva molti bagagli con sé, dato che si sarebbe fermato solo per quattro giorni, e Makoto doveva andare a lezione dopo pranzo, motivo per cui non scelsero luoghi troppo lontani dalla sua università.  
  
Finito il giro e pranzato in un locale abbastanza tranquillo dove ogni tanto Haruka andava a mangiare per far compagnia all'amico – anche se il più alto non aveva problemi a fare amicizia non sempre i suoi compagni di corso seguivano le sue stesse lezioni –, Rin e Haruka salutarono Makoto e, con la metro, si avviarono verso il suo appartamento. Il viaggio fu tranquillo e chiacchierarono – Rin per lo più, ovviamente – come se niente fosse.  
  
Come se si vedessero sempre più di una volta a settimana, come se Rin non si stesse allenando a troppi kilometri di distanza da lui.  
  
E questo lo innervosì.  
  
E perse la seconda occasione per dirgli 'ben tornato a casa' nel momento in cui varcarono la soglia del suo appartamento, dove ovviamente Rin avrebbe dormito.  
  
«Haru…» sospirò il rosso, guardandolo di traverso. « _Devi_ chiudere a chiave, maledizione.»  
  
«Non ho niente di prezioso in casa.»  
  
«No è questo il punto...» rispose immediatamente l'altro, poggiando a terra il suo zaino per poi togliersi in fretta le scarpe e _assalire_ Haruka alle spalle. Lo spinse delicatamente – ma non troppo – contro il muro dell'ingresso e cingendogli i fianchi con le braccia lo baciò, all'inizio con lentezza e dolcezza ma poi sempre con più forza, desiderio, impeto. Haruka rispose a quel contatto ovviamente, lasciandosi trascinare dal calore che pervase il suo corpo e dal sapore del compagno, rabbrividendo quando le sue mani scesero in basso, non più sui suoi fianchi ma sui suoi glutei, nelle tasche dei jeans.  
  
Tremò quando quelle mani si strinsero attorno alla sua carne.  
  
«Rin...» sussurrò non appena si separarono abbastanza da potersi guardare l'un l'altro. Haruka restò perplesso dall'espressione preoccupata e stranamente corrucciata del compagno, ma non fece in tempo neanche a domandarsi cosa lo turbasse, che Rin rispose solo:  
  
«Cosa pensi di fare se entrassero dei ladri mentre sei dentro? O se li trovi al ritorno?» gli mormorò sulle labbra, non resistendo evidentemente alla tentazione di baciarle ancora. A quel punto però arrossì lievemente, e oltre a lasciarlo andare – o per essere più precisi, a lasciar andare il suo sedere – distolse lo sguardo. «N-non avrai cose preziose ma... qui sei te, ad esserlo.»  
  
«...Smielato.» gli sorrise.  
  
«S-sta zitto e ora fammi vedere l'appartamento.»  
  
«Mh...» quasi canticchiò Haruka, improvvisamente più sollevato; davanti a Makoto, infatti, Rin non gli era stato minimamente vicino e anzi, ogni volta che lui aveva provato a toccarlo, a sfiorarlo, si era allontanato un po'. Come se l'altro non sapesse che relazione avessero.  
  
Diamine, sapeva persino quante volte lo avevano fatto – e questo non perché Haruka glielo avesse detto di sua spontanea iniziativa, ma perché Makoto era un adorabile ed abile bastardo nell'estorcergli senza problemi ogni informazione, quando voleva.  
  
Riflettendo su quegli aspetti meno apparenti dell'amico, Haruka mostrò il modesto appartamento al compagno. Era molto più piccolo della sua abitazione a Iwami, ma era comunque accogliente, o almeno lo sarebbe stato se si fosse deciso a togliere gli scatoloni del trasloco, ancora pieni per metà.  
  
«Quando diamine hai intenzione di finire di spacchettarti la roba?»  
  
«Dopo un bagno.»  
  
Rin, che stava osservando non tanto l'appartamento quanto proprio le scatole contro le pareti, si voltò confuso verso il moro, sollevando un sopracciglio.  
  
«Uh?»  
  
«Voglio farmi un bagno.»  
  
«Ok... vai allora.» brontolò in risposta il rosso, imbronciato. Anche se generalmente Haruka non era molto bravo a leggere quel che gli passava per la testa, il 'finalmente sono a Tokyo e tu pensi bene di andare a farti un bagno' era come scritto a caratteri cubitali sulla sua fronte.  
  
«Con te.»  
  
Il rossore che tinse il volto di Rin, anche se meraviglioso e più vivo che mai, non era ancora della tonalità che Haruka cercava.  
  
La sua missione non era ancora conclusa: trovare l'ultimo rosso.  
  
  
–––––––––––––  
  
  
«E' stretta.»  
  
Strano ma vero per una tale coppia di water-freak, Rin e Haruka avevano mai fatto un bagno assieme.  
  
«Terribilmente stretta.»  
  
Il moro immaginava che sarebbe stato bello essere nell'acqua e assieme a Rin.  
  
«E piccola.»  
  
Immaginava che sarebbe stato divertente vederlo imbarazzarsi per la nudità e la prossimità di entrambi...  
  
«E' impossibile muoversi.»  
  
« _Rin_.»  
  
…Ma se il compagno continuava a lamentarsi e a muoversi in continuazione nel tentativo di trovare una posizione più comoda, lo avrebbe cacciato fuori dalla stanza.  
  
Evidentemente però le lamentele del rosso erano solo in parte serie, perché al suo rimprovero rispose con una risata e un po' di imbarazzo.  
  
Gli erano mancate anche quelle risate. Sentirle in cuffia non era nulla in confronto.  
  
«Te la prendi troppo, stavo scherzando Haru.» aggiunse subito dopo, schizzando un po' d'acqua verso di lui, sporgendosi poi in avanti con il busto per poterlo osservare un po' più da vicino. Haruka voleva perdersi nel colore roseo delle sue guance e voleva accarezzarlo, voleva portare una mano tra quei capelli e sentirlo vicino, vicino.  
  
«Come ti sono andati gli allenamenti in questi ultimi giorni?»  
  
Haruka non aveva la minima intenzione di perdere tempo prezioso a parlare dei loro allenamenti. No, perché quello potevano farlo tranquillamente quando erano in chiamata su Skype, quando c'erano i kilometri a separarlo.  
  
Ora invece si trattava solo di centimetri, che voleva comunque annullare.  
  
E lo fece.  
  
Il moro si spinse in avanti e inclinando leggermente il capo sfiorò le labbra del compagno. Questi sussultò, come se non fosse stato lui quello che poco prima lo aveva spinto contro la parete per avere un assaggio delle sue, ma subito dopo si rilassò, schiudendo la bocca per mordicchiarlo delicatamente e mormorare il suo nome.  
  
Anche questo gli era mancato, ed era certo che appena se ne sarebbe andato, sarebbe stato tutto ancora più difficile.  
  
Però non voleva rinunciare al presente per quel che sarebbe arrivato dopo; Rin gli aveva insegnato che per costruire un futuro, quello che volevano entrambi, bisognava lavorare ed impegnarsi ogni momento. Forse Haruka non prendeva proprio alla lettera i consigli di Rin, quelli di fare esercizio continuo, di sforzarsi e di mangiare carne, ma... faceva il suo.  
  
E in quel momento, in quel presente solo ed esclusivamente loro, ' _il suo_ ' consisteva nel portare le braccia dietro al collo del compagno, nello spingersi in avanti il più possibile fino a far toccare i loro petti.  
  
Era da quando Rin era partito che non si sentiva così, che non si toccavano a vicenda.  
  
«Rinh...» c'era desiderio nella sua voce, molto più di quanto avesse voluto lasciar trapelare.  
  
Ma quel desiderio non era solo voglia di averlo contro di sé, sopra di sé, _dentro_ di sé:nel suo nome, sussurrato a quel modo contro la sua spalla, spalla che non perse occasione di leccare ed assaggiare, c'era anche quella sua stupida ossessione di trovare l'ultimo  rosso.  
  
Pensò a come provocarlo, a come poterlo far uscire allo scoperto.  
  
«Haru... _Haru_.»  
  
Ma non stava considerando le possibili reazioni di Rin.  
  
Come poco prima il ragazzo sembrò scattare, e con una certa foga riprese a baciarlo, avvicinandolo a sé con una mano dietro la schiena e un'altra sulla nuca, tra i suoi capelli scuri, che tirò ed accarezzò mentre lo premeva sempre più contro di sé, quasi facendo scontrare i loro denti.  
  
Lasciandolo senza fiato e piacevolmente provato.  
  
E si erano solo baciati.  
  
Haruka si leccò le labbra e soffiò su quelle del compagno, schiudendo gli occhi per fissare quelli fiammanti e scuri di Rin in cui lesse la sua stessa lussuria. Era normale, si disse, che si desiderassero così tanto a vicenda dopo i lunghi mesi di distanza, eppure per un attimo quei sentimenti così forti quasi spaventarono il moro; Haruka, anche se con il tempo stava maturando e stava imparando ad aprirsi, a lasciare che gli altri potessero sempre più con facilità vedere cosa gli passasse per la testa, era pur sempre un ragazzo per lo più riservato, taciturno, pacato. Era sì capace di emozioni forti, ma proprio perché erano quelle che lo smuovevano sempre, fin da piccolo si era abituato a nasconderle per non restare ferito.  
  
Ma con Rin non poteva. Non voleva.  
  
Con Rin riusciva a mostrarsi quasi completamente, ad esporre quello che non permetteva a nessun altro di scorgere, e questo lo elettrizzava, lo scaldava. Solo Rin riusciva ad accendere in lui quel fuoco, che fosse della competizione o un desiderio ben più carnale. Quel desiderio di non separarsi da lui per tutti quei quattro giorni che avevano a disposizione, proprio come in quel momento.  
  
Tornò a baciarlo, a leccarlo e a lasciare che venisse morso, che le sue labbra venissero tirate con delicatezza e strette tra quei denti più affilati del normale. Si spinse contro di lui, cercando di mettere il più possibile a contatto i loro corpi, e permise a Rin di afferrargli i glutei e di farlo sollevare mentre lui scendeva con il volto lungo il suo collo, le spalle, il petto.  
  
Rabbrividì e un verso sottile e appena udibile lasciò le sue labbra, facendolo arrossire.  
  
Rossore.  
  
Haruka si ricordò del suo compito e tirando leggermente i capelli sulla nuca di Rin costrinse il ragazzo a sollevare lo sguardo verso di lui, lasciando che trascurasse la pelle del suo petto. I suoi capelli erano rossi, i suoi occhi erano rossi, le sue labbra erano rosse. Le gote anche, ma non abbastanza. Non era quella tonalità che gli mancava.  
  
Il moro sospirò, infastidito, e si chinò verso l'altro per leccargli via un po' di saliva dal mento; questo fece irrigidire e arrossire maggiormente il ragazzo, ma... non era ancora il giusto colore.  
  
«Non è abbastanza...» gli sfuggì senza che se ne rendesse conto, accarezzando con una dolcezza insolita la guancia del compagno, che in tutta risposta lo guardò confuso e improvvisamente in imbarazzo, come se avesse realizzato solo in quel momento a cosa stavano andando incontro.  
  
( _Sesso_. Sesso purtroppo non nella vasca perché Haruka non aveva la lozione adatta, ma... quella avrebbe potuta comprarla il giorno seguente.)  
  
«U-uh?»  
  
Gli baciò le labbra delicatamente, scorrendo verso l'alto per sfiorargli la punta del naso, gli zigomi, il lato degli occhi. Rin arrossì ancora di più, questa volta anche per via della confusione, ma la rigidezza delle spalle non gli impedì di stringere istintivamente la mano che era poggiata sul fondo schiena del moro.  
  
« _Nh_...non è quello giusto. »  
  
Rin lo fissò battendo gli occhi più volte e a quel punto Haruka si rese conto di essere anche lui un idiota.  
  
«Cosa... non è giusto, Haru?»  
  
Si morse il labbro, ignorando una nota di insicurezza nella domanda dell'altro.  
  
«Nulla.»  
  
Provò a distrarlo con un bacio, ma Rin lo fermò allontanando le mani dalla sua schiena per poggiargliele sulle spalle.  
  
«Non è quello.» si affrettò a rispondere; non voleva parlare della loro distanza, non voleva che Rin anche solo pensasse che quello potesse essere un problema in _quel_ momento.  
«Se è per via della nostra distanza e... e hai dubbi...»  
  
Per fortuna doveva essere apparso abbastanza deciso, perché Rin sembrò credergli.  
  
«E allora cosa?»  
  
Ma quel dannato era persino più cocciuto di lui.  
  
«Ti ho detto che non è nulla.» si spinse tutt'altro che timidamente verso l'altro, facendo sfiorare i loro bacini per la prima volta in un invito a continuare.  
  
Rin però arrossì solamente, sibilò e strinse la presa attorno alle sue spalle in un tentativo di tenerlo fermo.  
  
«Se non me lo dici...»  
  
Haruka tentò di abbassarsi verso di lui, intestardito.  
  
«...N-non facciamo... l'amore, ecco.»  
  
E ora terribilmente offeso.  
  
«Rin!»  
  
«Non me la racconti giusta.» mormorò l'altro, permettendogli di abbassarsi ma solo perché potesse dargli un bacio sulla guancia. Era arrossito, molto più di prima, ma era anche stranamente deciso e preoccupato. «C'è qualcosa che ti... ti distrae no? Non mi va che tu pensi a qualcos'altro mentre... I-insomma ecco, è da tanto che non ci vediamo quindi non—» Rin dbuffò e si passò una mano tra i capelli, mordendosi il labbro prima di continuare. «Devi pensare solo a me.»  
  
Che razza di egoista.  
  
«...»  
  
«...Allora?»  
  
Da dove avrebbe dovuto iniziare a parlare? Doveva veramente dirglielo? Doveva dirgli che non aveva fatto altro che disegnarlo da ormai più di un anno, e che quasi ogni suo disegno era stato fatto a testimonianza di ogni tipo di rossore che il suo volto riusciva ad assumere?  
  
Sì doveva dirglielo.  
  
«...Il rossore.»  
  
«Eh?»  
  
Haruka voltò il capo e fissò un punto lontano nel bagno, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
  
Essere ricattato con il sesso quando era più di una settimana che tristemente non riusciva a sognare altro era terribilmente sleale.  
  
«Il rossore delle tue guance.»  
  
«...Il rossore... delle mie guance.» ripeté l'altro come un pappagallo, irritando ulteriormente Haruka.  
  
«Non riesco a disegnarlo.»  
  
«Non riesci a... dis— DISEGNARLO?!» urlò all'improvviso, avvampando e scuotendolo.  
  
Ecco, lo sapeva. _Lo sapeva_ che Rin avrebbe reagito come un idiota. E per questo preferì non aggiungere altro. _  
  
_«Mi stai... mi— _disegni?!_ » esclamò ancora Rin, sorridendogli incredulo. Ecco, Haruka si aspettava una reazione esagerata, ma non credeva che Rin...  
  
«  Mi disegni, _haha._..!»  
  
...Non avrebbe mai creduto che Rin potesse esserne così felice e così poco imbarazzato, quando lui si stava trattenendo dall'arrossire e dal balbettare.  
  
«C-cosa hai da ridere?»  
  
Fallendo.  
  
«Posso vederli, Haru?» gli chiese sorridendo, ed era ovvio che non avrebbe accettato una risposta negativa. «Cosa hai, un blocco? Quanti ne hai fatti?»  
  
«E' fuori discussione.»  
  
«Haruuuu~» lo punzecchiò il compagno, così radioso e sereno da nullificare ogni tentativo di Haruka di apparire irritato e infastidito. «Voglio vederli!»  
  
«No.»  
  
«Chiedo a Makoto di farmeli fotocopiare e spedire.»  
  
«.........  Ok.»  
  
  
–––––––––––––  
  
  
Era imbarazzante.  
  
Haruka normalmente non aveva particolari problemi a mostrare agli altri i propri disegni, quando gli veniva richiesto, ma con quelli era tutta un'altra storia: quelli più recenti erano carichi di troppi sentimenti, carichi del desiderio di averlo al suo fianco e di quel che comportava averlo lontano, senza contare che alcuni erano suoi ritratti mentre era in chiamata, ed altri mentre... beh, era occupato in altre attività più personali. Al ragazzo piaceva fantasticare al riguardo, gli piaceva ricordarsi il suono della voce e il rossore del suo viso ogni volta che provava a scaricare un po' la tensione, e spesso dunque lo disegnava. Ma in quel blocco da disegno c'erano anche i momenti che per Haruka erano i più preziosi, a cui aveva dedicato molti schizzi e persino disegni interamente colorati: c'erano i giorni dei loro appuntamenti all'acquario e sotto i ciliegi, c'erano le gare stupide in piscina, e vi era rappresentata anche quella volta in cui furono molto vicini dal consumare un rapporto completo nella piscina del Samezuka. C'era veramente troppo, tutti i sentimenti di Haruka messi letteralmente su carta.  
  
Ogni tratto era una parola, un disegno una frase, e tutti assieme erano un libro. Un libro che Rin stava leggendo.  
  
Ecco perché non trovava il coraggio di voltarsi e guardarlo in volto mentre, lentamente, lo sentiva sfogliare uno dopo l'altro le pagine del quaderno.  
  
Erano usciti in fretta dalla vasca dopo il ricatto di Rin e, asciugatosi e rivestitosi entrambi, Haruka lo aveva accompagnato in camera da letto, aveva afferrato il blocco da disegni, chiuso in un cassetto della scrivania, e lasciandolo a Rin si era seduto dalla parte opposta del letto rispetto all'altro, dandogli le spalle.  
  
Era— risentito. Non avrebbe voluto farglielo vedere e non si sarebbe neanche dovuto far ricattare così facilmente – non tanto dal _sesso_ _,_ ma anche da quel suo sorriso sincero. Non se lo era aspettato, ma non avrebbe comunque dovuto cedere.  
  
Sbuffò, torturandosi le mani mentre, lentamente, sentiva Rin girare pagina dopo pagina.  
  
Perché ci stava mettendo tanto? Stava fosse giudicando ogni suo disegno...?  
  
 _Frusssh, frussh, sciuuff..._  
  
Improvvisamente ad Haruka interessò sapere cosa gli altri – cosa Rin – pensassero dei suoi disegni e della sua abilità.  
  
Improvvisamente, Haruka si torturò cercando di immaginarsi che espressione potesse avere guardandoli. Era ancora felice e sereno, o era forse disgustato? Non gli piacevano e anzi, ora che li aveva visti, non gli stava più bene che Haruka li tenesse? E se gli avesse chiesto di nasconderli, o buttarli? Ma lui doveva ancora trovare l'ultimo  rosso e—  
  
Deglutì e chiuse gli occhi, stringendo i pugni.  
  
«Rin se...» iniziò, non avendo idea di cosa volesse dirgli.  
  
 _Frusssh, frussh, sciuuff..._  
  
«Rin—»  
  
 _Frusssh,_ _ frussh.  
  
Frush.  
  
_ Rin smise di sfogliare il quaderno e il cuore di Haruka si fermò. _  
  
_«Sono... meravigliosi, Haru.»  
  
E riprese a battere all'impazzata.  
  
 _“Lo crede sul serio?”_  
  
Colto alla sprovvista dalla voce e dal tono sincero del compagno, si voltò.  
  
E lo vide: lì, davanti ai suoi occhi, quel rossore, quell'ultima tonalità di  rosso che aveva tanto cercato, Rin gliela regalava così, assieme ad un sorriso splendido e a due occhi grandi e lucidi. Haruka restò a bocca aperta, a fissarlo, ma il ragazzo riprese a sfogliare il blocco da disegno senza staccarvi gli occhi di dosso, soffermandosi su ogni pagina per accarezzare timidamente il bordo di ogni disegno, come per riviverlo in prima persona, come per accarezzare una parte di Haruka che non aveva mai conosciuto e che ora riusciva a vedere per la prima volta.  
  
Il moro si sentì improvvisamente esposto, nudo, ma invece di sentirsi a disagio si lasciò cullare dal calore che avvolse il suo petto e che si diffuse sempre di più mano a mano che il compagno continuava quello sfrusciare dei fogli, accarezzando con dolcezza ogni suo ritratto, ogni suo sorriso, lacrima e rossore.  
  
Ogni sentimento di _Haruka._  
  
Il moro non aveva mai espresso a parole quel che provava per Rin; non gli aveva mai detto nulla che andasse oltre il 'mi piaci', e questo non perché non provasse qualcosa di più, ma semplicemente perché non era da lui parlarne.  
  
Però quel che non aveva detto era tutto lì, in ogni disegno.  
  
E Rin lo vide, lo sentì, lo comprese e si prese quell' _amore_ , deciso a non lasciarlo andare.  
  
«Haru...»  
  
Quell'amore che gli aveva colorato le guance di quel  rosso .  
  
Era il suo, di Haruka.  
  
«L'ho trovato.» bisbigliò, e non si curò del sorriso sulle sue labbra.  
  
Il suo amore aveva generato quel rosso perfetto, come poteva non sorridere?  
  
 _Era il suo amore che si rifletteva direttamente sul viso del compagno_ .  
  
Rin gli sorrise e dopo aver poggiato il quaderno al suo fianco, si sporse verso Haruka per baciarlo, abbracciarlo e poggiarsi sulla sua spalla.  
  
Il moro non si stupì di sentire la maglia umida dove il volto del compagno lo stava toccando. «Allora ora devi disegnarlo.»  
  
«Non ho fretta.»  
  
Rin si separò da lui, e si asciugò in fretta le lacrime, alzando un sopracciglio.  
  
«So come scatenarlo.»  
  
L'altro ancora non capì, e Haruka gli sorrise.  
  
«Ti amo, Rin.»  
  
  
Ed eccolo lì, il suo amore, su quelle guance.

 _"Ben tornato a casa._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeee non ho idea di cosa sia questa fic, posso solo dire che mi era venuto in mente questo prompt [http://sawi93.tumblr.com/post/100027093110/but-can-you-imagine-haruka-trying-to-draw-with] sei giorni fa e tra una cosa e l'altra non sono riuscita a togliermelo dalla testa. Quando poi ho pubblicato l'altra storia RinHaru qui su EFP, e ho ricevuto quelle due bellissime recensioni da parte di Titania_ e Shishio, mi sono sentita abbastanza motivata da buttarla giù u_ù
> 
> L'idea di Haruka che disegna per diletto mi è sempre piaciuta, e secondo me il ragazzo sarebbe capace di mettersi a disegnare la persona che ama più spesso di tutto il resto, magari senza rendersene conto proprio per aiutarsi ad esprimersi, dato che tiene tutto dentro di sé e pooooi... le long!distance RinHaru mi piacciono troppo, ho voluto inserirla nella fic e per farlo ho integrato la loro relazione con le vicende dell'anime, anche perché il viaggio in Australia è stato in campo canon terribilmente importante per entrambi - che poi secondo me abbiano anche potuto concludere qualcosa in quel lettuccio stretto è secondario.
> 
> Ma comunque, spero che la oneshot di 7k parole e passa sia piaciuta, e in tal caso se volete lasciate una recensione o anche un commento stupido fatelo, mi rende veramente molto felice! <3
> 
> Ho tante altre idee in mente per questi due, una lunghissima in realà la sto scrivendo da tempo, ma non fidandomi di finirla non ho voglia di pubblicarla per ora, ma vedremo BD


End file.
